


Proposal

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [4]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, pre stories setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the beginning of international rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A GIFT FOR MY BEAUTFUL DAUGHTER CHLOE who loves watching the show with me, even if the old series is aired at 4am in the morning!
> 
> Ages are as follows: Alan just turnd 12, Gordon 18( turned in Febuary), Virgil 19 (still has yet to have birthday) , John 20, kayo 16 and Scott 21 ( still yet to have birthday, his is after Alan in April). set after 'My brother the star man' roughly about march (just after Alan's birthday - long before Virgil's which is in august) sorry about any age changes to other fictions.. i'm currently trying to correct those.

“I'm so sorry about this Scott.” John mumbled as his older brother helped him out of the family jet and onto the tarmac. 

“It's not me you have to apologise to.” Scott said softly.

“I know, that's what makes this worse.”

“Think of it this way, you're not dead.”

“No, but damn I wish I was.” John hissed as Scott let go of his arm. The last time it hurt so bad was when he got a tattoo and Gordon tittle-tattled on him to their grandmother. She got Virgil to pin him down and scrub his arm till it bled. John was relived Gordon had not seen some of the others he had got down his back otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sleep in a bed for weeks. “Alan's going to forgive me for missing his birthday right?”

“Since it's the first one you've missed ever? If he doesn't I will have a few words with him. It was an accident after all.” Scott sniffed. He left for leave from the air force a week early and volunteered to pick John up from Cape Kennedy, only to find John wasn't there and end up missing their littlest brother's birthday by a week and a half. Scott had missed all their birthdays at least once, but John had never. Even when John was doing his internship at NASA he still managed to fit in everyone's birthdays, even if he had to beg Scott to bring him home. This time though...

“About time you lot arrived! Do you have any idea how dead you are going to be,” Gordon waltzed up to them both on the landing field and poked John in the chest rather hard, forcing his older brother to wince. “Especially you John.”

“Hey ease up on him Gordon.” Scott was quick to move his brother's finger out of the way, much to John's relief. “You don't want to break your fingers on bone do you?' he joked, getting a eye roll from John in the process.

“Well you have a lot of explaining to do, Alan's pretty mad. I've never seen anything like it before.”

John sighed. “I bet I have.” he raised an eyebrow at Gordon to get an indignant expression back in return. It wasn't exactly a secret that Gordon was an absolute horror at the age of twelve. He wouldn't be too surprised Alan was as well to some degree. “ On a scale of one to ten?”

Gordon looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. “I'd say about a nine if your lucky.” He walked around the cargo hold and grabbed the biggest parcel off the plane and almost dropped it. Scott was fast and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

“I am not going to buy another one to replace that!” he growled. “I had to do that once already!”

“What the hell is it? It's heavy!” Gordon exclaimed.

“Alan's birthday present.” John said quietly. “Please for the love of all things brotherly, don't even think about dropping it. It cost over four and a half grand and another four to replace the one I smashed.”

“You mean you already broke it?” Gordon looked at his older brother sideways. “what kind of a brother are you?”

Scott jumped in and answered. “One that has has bottomless pockets.”

John shrugged. “I work as an astrophysicist and astronaut at NASA. It pays rather well.”

“Brainiac.” Gordon teased. His expression changed to curiosity. “So why DID you take so long?”

Scott and John exchanged looks. 

“You want to tell him or shall I?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

John caved. “Well, it's like this -”

He didn't get very far before Virgil's voice rang out through the air.

“HEY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? YOU AFRAID TO TAKE YOR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN?”

“Don't listen to him, he's being a jerk.” Kayo's voice sang over the top of Virgil's. Both of them where standing at the end of the runway that led into the house. Kayo was the daughter of a close personal friend to their father and since her mother's passing had lived on the island like a sister to the Tracy’s. Kayo wasn't her real name, but at the time she came to stay, only John and Scott could pronounce it and Kayo, her nickname had stuck.

Jeff Tracy, their father had bought an island for his family to live and over the years had been working on it tirelessly, getting a bit of a breather here and there when his oldest sons where studying at university and starting their careers to allow him to do other pursuits and modifications to their island hideaway. Exactly what he was doing, none of the boys had the faintest idea, but they were aware huge areas of the island was off limits. Little did he know that when they all got together they waited till Jeff went on business trips to go exploring, and so far had found nothing other than caves around the place. The place was not only big, but in the middle of the pacific ocean and only accessible by plane, the oceans around it too dangerous for large water craft.

“Since when is he not?” John mumbled, loud enough to get an elbow in the side from Gordon. John gritted his teeth and this time Gordon looked at him surprised. Normally John was fine with the poking and the prodding, usually returning it in kind but his reaction didn't seem normal.

Virgil eventually walked over and gave Scott a bear hug and then give the same to John, who tried to wave him away without fail. Virgil had been working out at his time in New Zealand to keep his brain sharp, as he believed in keeping them both fit and healthy and in top condition so his hugs had gotten stronger since anyone had seen him last... for John it was Gordon's eighteenth, way back in February.

“Ow, ow ow ow OW!” John yelped.

“Whoa, easy Virgil, not everyone can handle your new found strength.” Scott tried to tactfully separate his two brothers. John clearly looked like he was in pain.

“I think I heard something break there Virge.” Gordon sounded concerned.

“I did too.” Kayo added her two cents worth. She was in-between Alan's and Gordon's age and was pretty mature for it, but then, girls of sixteen usually are. 

Virgil eventually let go and John immediately grabbed his sides and winced. The pain was horrible, like someone had just squeezed his insides out of him.

“John, are you alright?” Gordon asked.

Scott gave John a 'you want me to tell them?' look and got a nod in return. “John was in a motorbike accident the day I was picking him up.”

“You were what?” Virgil was taken aback.

“Hang on wait, you have a motorbike licence?” Gordon added. John let out a sigh that only older siblings give when a younger one totally changes the topic. “Since when? I thought dad's friend’s chauffeur was the only person allowed to teach us how to drive anything, and that car of his is an ancient antique! When did you have time to get a damn licence for a motor bike?”

“Really, Gordon? I'm qualified to fly a rocket into deep space and your asking me about a damn motor bike licence?” John growled.

“How on earth did you of all people get into an accident?” Virgil asked slightly confused.

“Self inflicted, for the most part.” John admitted. “I had Alan's present badly balanced on the back of the motor bike and a large truck clipped it from the other direction. Within seconds I was under it. I'm very lucky I didn't end up beneath any of the wheels and only got dragged against asphalt for a few kilometres. I don't doubt for a second it could have been worse.”

“That sounds too good too be true.” Gordon frowned.

John shrugged. “I just woke up in hospital. I don't really know exactly how or what got me in there, other than that the driver of the truck's account of the events.” he looked like he was chewing his lip. “I completely destroyed Alan's present. A years worth of wages down the drain.” John sighed. “Twice over.”

“What do you mean, 'twice over?'” Virgil looked really confused.

“I had to re-buy the present.”

“I still can't believe all that John.” Kayo didn't look like she was going to believe anything John told her.

“You better, as I had a heart attack when I rang his phone and a nurse answered.” Scott said flatly. “It's not something you want to be told when you've been waiting for your brother for hours to fly back out home.”

“Just don't tell dad or Alan.” John kept his voice low. “This is the last thing dad wants to hear, and I don't want anyone worrying Alan.”

“Keeping it from Alan is one thing,” Kayo frowned. “But hiding it from your father is going to be extremely hard. He knows just about everything and it would not take him long to find out about this incident.” 

“Until then, we'll just keep it to ourselves.” Virgil nodded. “Alright,” he clapped both his hands together. “Are we going to unload this plane and go inside or what?”

 

It was a good thing John travelled light, though living on his own and saving up as much money as he could over the course of the year meant he didn't really own very much in the way of personal affects, a majority of such was sent home weeks ago as John didn't trust his newest house mates. He was glad they had no idea who he was as the thought of them touching anything he owned made his skin crawl. They where the typical 'if you have tons of money we'd bleed you dry' kind of people and one thing John was grateful for was his father's ability to keep all his son's in a low profile, nay non existent within the media unless you were a friend of the family, and Jeff kept very few close ones. John had in truth only put up with them because he was trying to pave his own way and earn his own living, something which was a nice feeling and gave a sense of completeness. Ok so that wasn't the right word, but anything would do as long as John got that independence. 

The only thing that had not been left in front of his bedroom door was Alan's present, and there was no way he was going to be able to lift it. There was times you had to really admire Virgil's strength as his younger brother lifted it easily over his shoulders to bring it inside and leave it in the living room. After a general catch up of what everyone else had been doing for the past few months, grandma managed to clear the room by trying to offer everyone a cake she made. John didn't eat it but was more than happy to take the mug of hot chocolate that was offered with it.

“Your late.” Grandma Tracy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“So everyone keeps reminding me.”

“What kept you?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Just try me.”

John tried to change tactic. “Did Alan still have a good birthday? I didn’t see him at all this evening.”

“You'd have to ask him, but he did refuse to open anything till you and Scott arrived. Eventually we got him to open some of them, but I really think he wanted you boys to be there.”

“Grandma, have you ever though about... I don't know, what you think would happen if you died one day?”

Grandma Tracy gave her tallest grandson an expression that John could not read. “What brought this on?”

“Huh? Oh just thinking that's all. I guess I’ve thought about it a lot. I mean I did when mum disappeared, and I guess I am now more than ever.” John admitted. “The last week though I've worried about how Alan would take it. I mean, I can't be there all the time, I have tried to give him space and all that but I... I guess I don't know.” he rubbed his eyes. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“You know, it's normal you might be thinking that, although I would have thought your father would have asked that first.” Grandma Tracy smiled. “But with everything you have done for your little brother, and the others over the years it's not surprising. Both you and Scott have held things together when your father has had trouble doing so and I’m very proud of you boys for being so close to one another. I know you don't hear it enough, but I've always been proud of how you took baby Alan under your wings and made him a part of the family at a time when the loss of your mother was a huge shadow over everyone.”

“See, grandma, when dad finally gets back, he's going to announce what he's been doing in those areas of the house that have been out of bounds for the last year.”

“Oh? You know do you?”

“Sort of. I only know a small fraction, quite frankly the bits I do know and have been able to piece together myself worry me a lot more than they should.” John sighed. “I’ve said way too much already.”

Grandma Tracy pulled out a very old photo wallet she kept. It was full of photos of her own sons, and also her grandsons and the one she opened to show John was when had come to visit during one of his university breaks, when Alan was about five. She smiled. “Does it involve your brothers?”

Great... thanks, grandma. John mentally cursed. Grandma Tracy only showed John that photo when she was trying to guilt him into giving her information. The picture was of all of the boys piled onto John's bed, all asleep cuddled together. John couldn't even remember why they where all on his bed in the first place. Gordon and his ideas about family bonding might have had something to do with it. The problem was it was photographic proof John really cared about his other siblings as no one outside the family would believe him if he told them he worried about his brothers all the time.

“Yes it does, but I think it will be better if I leave it to dad to explain it. My involvement in it... is hard to explain.” John stood himself up, wincing as he did so. “I'm going to see if I can talk to Alan, then I’m going to go down to the pool and make sure Gordon doesn't attempt to drown anybody now we are all home. He almost managed it last time.” that wasn't something John wanted a repeat of, especially since this time there was no way he could help Scott pull Virgil out of the pool.

He thanked Grandma Tracy before heading upstairs and heading down the hall where the bedrooms were situated. Alan's was next to John's as both of those rooms had the best unobscured views of the night sky on the island. Their father had once said that at least three of them had caught the family disease of wanting to go off to places where no human should survive, like the vacuum of space or the deepest darkest oceans. John could honestly say the genes for doing things that were suicidal and dangerous was a huge fault they shared as whole, though he'd never say that to his father's face.

John tried not to trip over his things that Virgil unceremoniously plonked outside his bedroom door and towards Alan's knocking on it softly.

“Hey Alan, are you in there?” John said clearly enough that Alan could hear over any video games he could potentially be playing in his room. “Look, I'm sorry we missed your birthday, had a bit of a problem before we could fly out. I don't expect you to forgive me, but it'd be nice to at least say hello after such a long time.” after a few more minutes without a response, John just shrugged and collected his things to put away. There was no point poking a stick in where it wasn't wanted. John wasn't like Scott who would have stood there for hours until he gave up and grabbed Virgil to ram the door down. Scott was an absolute nightmare to control when he wanted you to be social with the rest of the family. John should know, he had been dragged out his room by his ankles on more than one occasion because Scott declared it was quality family games night and John should be a part of 'Jungle Speed' because racing around the house and tackling your brothers to the floor in a bid to grab a totem item first was a blast, where’s John thought that game was an excuse for Scott to break his arms, which he had done when they were twelve. Who needs dangerous bottle rockets when your older brother can pin you to the nearest wall and trip you so your flat on your face with a well aimed tackle?

John decided to get changed out of his clothes he wore for the plane trip and let out a hiss when he noticed blood had seeped through his bandages and his shirt. Must have happened when Virgil hugged him. Bugger, he will have to be more careful. He didn't want to bleed to death if anything happened and they couldn't get him off the island fast enough. As he hunted for a shirt in the minefield of mess that was his room he thought back to a conversation with his dad he had earlier that year.

_  
“Hey dad, these things your getting me to program, they're simulations for pilots training, not computer games. Just what are you doing at home?”_

_“Come now John, why would I want to create a simulation of flying machines that don't even exist.”_

_“Sure dad, and that scientist – inventor that you're working with that sent me the holographic interfaces couldn't program these himself? I'm sure a man of his genius could program a simple game. You're building something dad and your not telling me. Since you need me to send you all this coding-simulator stuff you better tell me what's going on._

_“Ok I can see there's no fooling you John. I'm building several aircraft and a space station.”_

_“Now you're pulling my leg.”_

_“No seriously, why do you think all the simulators are of different cockpit configurations? Sure, Scott's the only one that knows how to fly a fighter jet but I need these to train up some of the most advanced pilots in the business and you're the only person I know who can program the training modules. I figured if you knew how to build and program satellites at NASA, you'd know how to create programs on how to fly these creations.”_

_“And just who is going to fly these dad?”_

_“I was thinking you boys might like to give it a go.”_

Yeah, like that was ever going to be a serious conversation after all of that. John had brushed it off as his dad trying to avoid telling him what they were really for, as there had been times his father's construction company had been employed to build planes and things in the past, but he had never once asked John to help him with them. Something was going on and John felt he needed to get to the bottom of it. John finally found a shirt stuffed under one of his pillows and pulled it on. He didn't realise what colour it was until he walked out into the hallway, one of the many downsides to getting dressed in the dark. At least it would hide any more blood stains if the wounds where going to keep weeping. Ah to hell with it, they might all get a kick out of him wearing a t-shirt for a change. As he headed downstairs to the lower level other conversations swam through his mind.

_“I have been thinking son, I was going to give you control of the rocket and the space station. We might need someone semi-permanently stationed up there for months at a time. You're a NASA boy like your old man after all, I think you could handle that.”_

_“I don't know dad. What if something happened to one of us? What about Gordon and Alan? They'd feel left out if you don't ask them too.”_

_“Gordon will have a place, he's planning to go on a undersea science expedition next year before he does some advanced training with the World Aquanaut Security Patrol as head submarine and marine biologist. Last I heard from him he was pretty upset that this expedition had to involve him doing things with the US Navy and do extra training on a military submarine, and you know how he hates the military.”_

_“Thank you for reminding me I'm not the only brainiac in the family, dad. But what about Alan?”_

_“Alan is far to young for this sort of thing.”_

_“And you expect him to just sit around while you send his brothers off to risk their lives saving random strangers? I'm pretty sure he's going to ask tons of questions when you send me off into the voids of space for months at a time and I can't tell him anything because it's top secret. I can't keep a lie up wandering around forever and especially from Alan.”_

_“What do you want me to do John? Have him pilot the spaceship?”_

_“Why not? Alan knows all the stars in the skies and he keeps begging me to take him on a tour of where I work at NASA. He's also asked me to get him application forms for courses from Colorado university that are available for gifted high school students, specifically in rocket and astro sciences. He's quite capable and I believe he could pass the entrance tests without any problems.”_

_“Absolutely not John. It will be far to dangerous.”_

_“If it's too dangerous for Alan, then it's too dangerous for the rest of us. If you expect me to be stuck in a damn space station operating all your communications signals from space then you better damn train Alan to at least fly the bloody space ship! There is no way I’m going to be marooned out there on my own without anyway of coming back down if something goes wrong. You can argue with me all you like on it and get Scott to side with you when you finally tell him about this, but I’m not going to be left up there to watch everyone else potentially get hurt without a way to get off the damn thing to help with backup. Even if I have to train him to fly it myself, I'd make sure he would always be safe in that thing because at least that would be one of my brothers I know is safe when things potentially go ploin shaped!”_

_“Are you finished John?”_

_“No. This.. This is insane. You're insane, I'm insane, our whole bloody family is insane. Why am I related to you?”_

_“He's not even twelve yet.”_

_“You still need another two years to get all of us trained enough to get the whole thing operational and running smoothly. He can do it, I know he can.”_

John kept thinking about Alan's present. Sure part of it was quite huge, but there was something smaller slipped inside the box, something he unfortunately had to get Scott to dig out of the broken debris of his previous presents busted packaging. As far as Scott knew, it was a gift card or something with money in it, if Scott really knew what it was, he'd be devastated he didn't think of it first. That was something worth smiling about. He stepped out into the warm sea air and headed over to the other by the pool. Virgil spotted him first and started laughing. 

“Where the hell did you get that from?”

“Tie-dye is not your colour John.” Scott added, equally chuckling along.

“It looks rather tight.” Kayo added. She was sitting by the water's edge with her feet dangling in.

Gordon finally surfaced and spotted John as well. “Hey you're finally wearing the shirt I bought you last Christmas!”

“That explains the hang ten across the back of it then.” John shook his head. Gordon kept buying him things to do with surfing in hopes to get his older brother into the sea with him. So far it hadn't worked, but now and then items of clothing surfaced and John had no alternative to wear them as his others were still in the wash. Gordon also had a nasty habit of buying things that he figured, 'if they fit me they will fit everyone else.' when it came to Virgil, nothing ever fitted, Scott always found them really loose around the shoulders and not long enough in the body and John always fitted within the shoulders, but looked skinny and bony everywhere else. John always wore high cut jeans, so shirts short in the body never bothered him, though when you are almost seven feet tall barley anything fitted lengthwise anyway.

“I can't believe your still walking upright.” Virgil smiled.

“I only had the hot chocolate. There's no way Grandma can force me to eat one of her cakes.” John started walking around the edge of the pool so he could sit in one of the deck chairs. “It's not like she's ever poisoned anyone with one of those yet.”

“You should have seen her attempt at Alan's birthday cake.”

“Oh?”

“Pretty to look at, sat like rocks in your guts and made Gordo fart like there was no tomorrow.” Virgil laughed.

“Who the hell puts beans in a bloody cake anyway?” Gordon muttered. “At least I didn't turn the bathrooms into a no go zone.”

Kayo stood up and pulled a disgusted face. “Too much information.” Kayo was quick and sat down in the chair before John could and poked out her tongue. “Did you speak to Alan?”

John shook his head. “No, I don't blame him really.”

“Me neither, he practically worships the ground you walk on.” Virgil teased.

“Pox monkeys, he does. He rang once every week for me to check his homework over, beg me to tour NASA and tell me all about the exciting stuff you lot all get up to and never has once asked me what I really do there for a job.” John said, walking back around to another chair.

“Have to admit, he's a bit like that with me too.” Said Scott after a bit of a pause. “He at least knows where you work right? He knows where all of us are and what we're doing at least.”

“I guess. Come to think of it, no one has ever asked what I do there.” John stopped his wandering walk and looked at his older brother. “I mean, I know what all of you do, where you work, what you guys all get up to and yet, it seems only dad talks to me what I’m doing with myself, and even then he assumes everything and is still wrong.”

“We all know you're doing something extremely nerdy.”

“Shut up shark-bait, you're just as big of a nerd as the rest of us.” John flicked a glare at Gordon who ducked back under the waters surface. When he came back up for air John said quickly, “When were you going to tell us you got the expedition?”

“Probably never.” Gordon clicked his tongue. “I'm spending a whole year under the sea to study underwater farming and it's affects. It's not that interesting. Apparently the US navy think none of us scientists are capable of operating a one man submarine so they have their paws in everywhere trying to control the project. I would not be surprised they funded the whole thing.”

“Wouldn't put it past them. Some of the shit I’ve seen the air-force, it's got some explaining to do.” Scott added his two cents.

“How's the Advanced technology sector going Virgil?”

His younger brother shrugged. “Could be worse. At the moment we are trying to figure out why the motors on the newest hydrofoils we've been building are catching fire. So far we can't find a cause and until then we can't sell them.”

“Hang on, those are the new boats that they keep yapping about on the news?” Gordon had swam over and rested his arms on the edge of the pool. “I'd love one of those when they're all ready for purchase.” 

“Not a chance baby brother, not until they are safe enough even for our testers and they are far from it. We lost two test pilots already to life threatening burns.” Virgil had a very serious expression. “If I can stop you from doing at least one stupid thing in your life, it would be driving one of those.”

“You're no fun.” Gordon had a pout that made him look younger than what he was. Gordon had surpassed his brothers academically and had a PHD in marine sciences at the age of sixteen but with the way he acted you wouldn't believe how smart he was. John swore it was like dealing with a small child at times, and he would know as before university and NASA John got up at the crack of dawn to help Gordon with his swimming training which at times turned out to be a thankless task. The day he wins a gold medal at the Olympics John would go drown him if he didn't get any credit for that win. At one stage Scott had been pulled out of his studies to take John away from the house and away from their brothers as John was almost going to collapse with the routine he had going keeping all his brother's happy, which left John with few precious hours of sleep and no matter what their grandmother tried, couldn't get it to stop. There was a reason John never suffered the typical angst that was a normal part of being a teenager... there wasn't any time for it.

“So, what do you do then?” Kayo asked, curious. Truth be told she was only finding out what each of her adoptive brothers did for the first time. It might give her some ideas of what she might like to do.

“At NASA? Or in my spare time?” John phrased it as if he had something to hide.

“NASA. I already know what you do in your spare time. Alan is pretty much identical to you in that.”

“Are you sure? John has never played a video game in his life.” Virgil joked.

“Very funny, why play them when you can code them.”

“See what I mean, Kayo?”

“Get stuffed.”

“Actually, I’m also kind of curious.” Scott sat a little more upright in his seat. “You got more fancy diplomas and degrees than the rest of us, so it has to be something pretty out there.”

“I wouldn't say piloting experimental rockets to set up communications relays and launch satellites that out there, Scott.”

“You do what?” Scott looked surprised. “Your just like dad then?”

“Um, no. I do a lot of the boring technical stuff on board the rockets when I’m in space. It's not often I get to though, most of the stuff is is done on ground level in an experimental astrophysics laboratory. I'd kill to be able to see the stars from the rocket though, I’m just never in a part of the ship that allows that privilege.” He shrugged. “Maybe one day, but not any time soon.”

“No wonder no one asks you what you do John, when they do you shrug it off as it's no big deal.” Virgil said, honesty radiating true on every word.

“You’re so funny Virgil.” John layered on the sarcasm.

No one had been paying Gordon any attention for the past few minutes, if they had, they would have noticed his devious smile that had become plastered across his face when he realised John was standing really close to the pools edge and had been for sometime.

“You know what? I should become a comedian.” Virgil changed the subject to something other than work.

“Who'd want to go see you on stage?” Kayo smirked.

“Only people who'd like to see clowns hit with custard pies.” Scott chimed in.

“GOTCHYA!” Gordon shouted as he leapt up from the water, grabbed John around the legs and pulled him backwards into the pool.

Scott was quick off his seat to run and dive into the pool after John and was quick to pull his brother to the surface. Virgil helped pull John out onto the side of the pool and slapped him hard on the back to help him cough up any water his older brother swallowed. John's arms buckled as he let out a howl of pain and Kayo grabbed Virgil's hand before it made contact with John's back again. John was coughing up a little more than just water and another wallop to his back could be disastrous.

“Are you sure you're alright to be home John?” Kayo asked him rather concerned.

“I'm fine.” John choked.

“John you're coughing up blood, your not fine.”

“Ok so I’m not one hundred percent. So sue me.” He growled, trying to stand up. “I just wanted to be home, and not stuck in some hospital on the other side of the world.” he got to his feet and wrung out his t-shirt. “I'm fine alright? Don't look at me like I’m on fire.” he aimed that last sentence at Virgil who had been staring, thinking of something to say. “You know for a fact I can't lie worth a damn.”

“No but you can defiantly evade things you don't want to talk about better than anyone else I know.”

“Oh bite me.” John snapped.

“What's gotten into you John?” Kayo now looked very worried. She had never been around him when he was annoyed and it was something she didn't like.

John took a deep breath. “Nothing, I'm just jet lagged and been pranked by Gordon.” he gave her a weak 'don't worry about me' smile. “There isn't anyone who'd be in a great state after that. If you guys excuse me, I think I’m going to turn in early.”

Scott dragged himself out of the pool and planted a wet arm around Kayo's shoulders. “They wouldn't have let me fly him home if he wasn't alright, Kayo.” Scott sounded doubtful. “Besides, I would have had a tough time keeping him in that tiny bed there anyway. I think he's just been thinking of seeing Alan and might be a little hurt that he hasn't spoken to him at all since he arrived. They've always been pretty close and it's not normal for Alan to be mad at John for anything. It's complicated.”

“Someone should go after him, just in case.”

“I'll do it.” Gordon volunteered climbing out of the pool also and grabbing a towel. “You'd force me to apologise later anyway so may as well face the wrath now right?”

“Some how Gord's I doubt you'd have to face anything harder than a bruised ego.”

“That's fine with me Virge. I can live with that. John in need of cheering up is better than John planning revenge I can assure you.”

 

John leaned on Alan's bedroom door and slid down to the floor. Two flights of stairs after Gordon knocked the wind right out of him felt like climbing up the world's biggest hotel spire in Dubai, which only a few years ago Jeff made all the boys climb when they were on holiday just to see the view. If it wasn't so beautiful up there looking out over the vast expanse of ocean and the stars reflecting off it for miles, John would have pushed both his father and Scott off the balcony that was up there for suggesting it and forcing them not to use the elevator. He wouldn't have been the only one either, Both himself and Gordon had to carry Virgil back down the thing as there was absolutely no way any of them where going to ab-sail from the top, however Scott called his phone when they were half way down the stairwell to tell John that Alan got frightened on the way down and was stuck just dangling there off the side. Of course stupidly John had fallen for it and had gone all the way to the top again, forgetting his fears and make the leap over the side. There was no words for how mad John was when he finally touched his feet back on the ground, he could have killed Scott for lying and would have if Jeff wasn't quick enough to grab John to stop him.

Maybe that's why his dad wanted to stow him away up in a space station when he finally gives his big reveal to the rest of them what he wants them to do in the next few years? The fact that knowing his brothers could potentially end up in danger tended to bring the monster out in John. Maybe what his father was suggesting was for the best for everyone.

“You still in there Alan?”

John had not expected a response this time, he even had surprised himself that he had said it out loud.

“Go away John.”

John frowned. “Alan?”

“I said go away. You didn't keep your promise.” Alan seemed to be sitting on the other side of the door. How long he had been there would have been disputable. He could have been there all day.

“I'm sorry I missed your birthday Alan. It wasn't intentional.”

“It's not just that, you've been keeping secrets from all of us.”

“What secrets?” 

“You promised to tell us about anything that was going to affect us, and your keeping something big from all of us.”

“I wish.”

“Don't lie, it's not as if I haven’t over heard you and dad talking over the video phone.”

Oh boy, now what had he heard? John bit his lower lip. Could have been anything, as they had argued about everything and everyone being involved on more than one occasion.

“But Alan, I haven’t been keeping any -”

“GET LOST JOHN!”

John winced and slumped against the door, unsure of what to do. He told dad that he wouldn't tell anyone until it was time to. Jeff had this thing about doing dramatic reveals and wouldn't dare let anything slip until the time was right and if John wanted to still be a part of that, even if he knew he was going to end up on the distant end of everything.

He tried to stand up, only to slip over in a puddle of water from his dripping clothes. He didn't care if anyone heard him swear, the pain of landing on the sodden floorboards dominated everything else.

Stupid truck, stupid motorbike, stupid bloody John. That was it wasn't it? No matter how smart you think you are you're still a bloody idiot. Heck you're a bigger idiot thinking that your brother's still need you to look out for them. They are old enough to make their own minds up about what they want to do.

He stared at the grain work of the floor boards. Heck their father didn't think John was even good enough to be told anything and when he finally did, had told him he gets the most out of the way useless thankless job anyway.  
Stupid and useless, No wonder why none of them ever asked what he did for a job. They didn't care unless he was interested in them first. He had been looking forward to coming home and now he wasn't so sure he should have. Physically his body was screaming that he should have just stayed still in the damn hospital bed, but he just didn't want to disappoint anyone by not being there as he always was, ready to pick them up if they fall.

“John? I thought you'd be in you room? What the hell are you still doing in your wet clothes on the hall way floor?”

“Sorry Gordon, I'll just get up and mop the hall way shall I?”

“I'm not joking around, John. We're pretty worried about you.” Gordon squatted down on his legs so he could be eye level with his older brother who was on all fours glaring at the floor as if he could burn a hole right through with just a stare.

“Who am I kidding? I'm a wreak and I haven’t even had three glasses of beer yet.”

“You don't drink.”

“As far as you know.”

Gordon twisted his lips, trying to hide his smug expression. Even when he himself had hit rock bottom, there was no way he could put up a fight like his brother. He pitied any woman who found his older sibling attractive, but also in a way, hoped some lady would. There was one glaringly large chink in John's armour, something Gordon had found unusual over the years, as neither Scott or Virgil had it despite their more outwardly compassionate sides. If you had a problem you need someone to physically sort out for you, you asked Virgil, if it was just form someone to prove you where right, you'd ask Scott. If you wanted to know you were not alone and needed to get a serious weight lifted off your chest, you spoke to John. Always, without fail, when the emotional stick hit the proverbial fan, John was who you ran to. Unfortunately, it didn't work both ways, getting John to talk about things he clearly should with others was like trying to squeeze blood out of a stone. It wasn't as if his brother was an emotionless brick wall in fact he was far from it... John just didn't express much outwardly that you'd notice unless you were looking for them. 

Over the years, Gordon had been quite good at picking up the subtle signs. After all John was the only brother who wouldn't rise to the occasion of shouting in an a verbal bashing but would ask if you were done yet when the storm had blown over. The only time Gordon had seen him cry was when they found out their mother was missing, and that was days later after six year old Gordon told John to drop dead after yelling at him for ages for giving the baby more attention than him. Gordon was forced to apologise and in the end, John had told him it was ok to be mad because everyone was. You can't exactly grieve for someone who is missing and never found. Gordon had never seen Alan so quiet either, the baby in the family never stopped crying as far as he was concerned at the time. It was like magic that John had the littlest Tracy quiet in his arms after all that screaming and carry on Gordon did. That's where Gordon saw John cry. A tiny little chink in the armour, a soft spot for his little brothers.

“Come on you floppy rag doll.” Gordon grunted, helping his older brother off the floor. John didn't put up any resistance, he clearly knew he was not going to get up without help.

“Your as bad as our mother, calling me that.”

“Not as bad as you are. You're practically her splitting image.”

“Like you can talk, Gordon. You're part fish, just like she was.”

“Come on John, I’m trying to be helpful here.”

“I know, I'm just not used to it from you. Usually it's the other way around.”

Both brothers entered John's room and as John wrestled the t-shirt off, Gordon whistled. “Looks like someone has struck you with a baseball bat. Are you sure it was a motor cycle accident?”

“Very funny Gordon. It looks far worse than it is I assure you.”

“I’m just surprised it's very central, I'd have thought it's be down your arms and legs.”

“You're not very observant are you?”

“Well no, as I only check the ladies out and not my siblings.”

“Oh that's right your teen scream magazines Gordon Tracy, billionaire son of astronaut and business mogul Jeff Tracy, Marine Biologist and currently single.” John teased with a sarcastic smile on his face.

“It said nothing of the sort and it was Vogue magazine's fashion special.” Gordon stuck out his tongue.

“Did it get you any ladies?”

Gordon shook his head. “No. It's not as if I haven’t tried.” He started to help John as he peeled out of his bandages, only noticing that they were down his left arm as well, while his right was covered in black and blue bruises. If he had been more observant he would have thought twice about pulling him into the pool and have targeted Kayo when she had her feet dangling in the water instead. “ Any luck?”

“Me? no. A few dates, but nothing further than that. It's hard to find a lady who finds me more interesting than a box of rocks.”

Gordon tried to work out what John meant. “Geologist?”

“Archaeology. If she was a Geologist, it would have made more sense.” He winced as the bandages that where directly on the weeping wounds on his chest and torso were slowly and carefully being removed. “No offence to the dinosaurs, but after five dates over a nice dinner... if the conversation winds up being about coprolite every time and you know your considered less interesting than animal bi-product, then yeah...” John smirked.

“Better than what I seem to attract. Marine biologist? I may as well have a sign around my neck that says 'Sea Shepard' and 'Green peace activist' or in some cases, 'murderer.'” Gordon sighed. “People either love or hate what you do and are too extreme in their opinions to give a damn that your a real person who tries to do an important job for a living.”

“I still say dad was a lucky bastard when he met mum.”

“Yeah, nothing says millions to one chance than a double date where your best mate ends up going home with your date and you end up driving his one home.”  
“Good thing too, otherwise we wouldn't be here having this conversation.”

“Yeah yeah I know I know.” Gordon nodded. He took one look at John without the bandages and shook his head. “You're a mess.”

“Really? I thought road accidents where supposed to make you get awesome scars?” he grinned as his younger brother rolled his eyes. Score one for John and his dry, dark and flat sense of humour.

“I'm going to get the kit from the bathroom. Don't you dare lie down and fall asleep.”

“You could put an entire bottle of sleeping pills in my hot chocolate and I’d still be wide awake.”

Gordon left John alone with his thoughts, at least, long enough to wander down to the middle of the hall and into the biggest bathroom in the house and raid the cabinet under the sink. There was always a full first aid kit in there, when you live in a house with five boys, you tended to need one for any sort of emergency, wither it was Alan who fell from a tree and broke an arm, Gordon getting himself caught in a rip current down the beach or Virgil and Scott both pinning John to the floor in a game of 'Jungle speed.' He re-entered the room and took a deep breath as it was rather hard to see his older brother in the physical state he was. He looked as if mentally he was trying to dig himself out of a hole which didn't seem to improve Gordon's image of him either.

“Gordon?” John hesitated as his brother sat on the bed beside him. “Have you ever wanted to tell someone something because it concerns them, but didn't want to on the grounds that it could put their lives in potential danger down the track? And then kept it a secret because you know if you mentioned anything, you'd feel like you let someone else down?”

Gordon opened the first aid kit and located the alcohol sterilising wipes used to clean wounds. As he opened the packet he replied, “I sense the words, 'us' and 'dad' being omitted out of that sentence.”

“No skin of your nose there, little brother.” John seemed a little distant when he spoke. 

“Does this have to what dad's been building under the house?”

John nodded. “I know dad will eventually tell everyone what he's been up to down there, the thing that concerns me is he's going to expect us to all go along with it without asking too many questions about our own safety. Sure he'll give us the choice and his intentions are noble, but how much are we all willing to risk our own lives?” He clicked his tongue. “Ok, sure, Scott will ask one or two, but I had this feeling that I had a bit more say in it this time, not because of me finding out first, but because I know what dad intends me to do in the little venture of his....and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“It's hard to give you an opinion when you are giving me so little information, John.” Gordon frowned.

“It's fine, I just needed to say something out loud as it's not making sense in my head.”

“Did it help?”

“No. Though when the time comes, I'd be grateful if you ask questions of your own. Dad doesn't value my opinion as much as the rest of you.”

“I highly doubt that, John. Dad doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me, and since I had a growth spurt a few years ago, it wouldn't be very far.”

“I'm serious Gordon.”

“So am I. Dad and I haven’t spoken since the last lot of holidays.” Gordon handed his brother one of the medical wipes.

“Well you did manage to sneak a baby fur seal onto the island.” John winced as he tried to clean up his injuries.

“I'm sorry if I have to bring work home with me sometimes.” Gordon pulled a face.

“There's a difference between bringing home an animal to study and dad finding it in the bathtub.”

“Where else was I supposed to keep the baby seal? It needed to be fed every few hours.”

“The pool would have been a more obvious choice – YEOW!” John let out a yelp followed by a hiss as Gordon applied pressure on John’s back.

“Sit still, the worst of it is in an area there's no way you will be able to reach. At least there's an upside.”

“And what would that be?” John grumbled flatly.

“Grandma won't need to scrub the tattoo on your back until the skin bleeds this time, you already did a brilliant job yourself.”

“How about I fling you into the side of a truck the next opportunity I get?” John hissed as Gordon applied pressure again in another area. “Your suppose to say, 'wow that's such a cool picture of a space shuttle on take off' and not go and taddle on me to our grandmother. I think when you where given your ability to pull pranks, you missed the other ways to rebel as a teenager.”

“Like in what way? Sneaking off to have a smoke behind the back of the house in one of the underground caves like Scott used to do?”

“Of course, that's part of being a brother. Must admit, those things where horrible!” John pulled a face that made his little brother chuckle. “Who mixes menthol with tobacco anyway? I'm so glad that did not catch on.”

“No but the love for bourbon did.”

“That was Virgil’s fault.” John exclaimed. “I only...” he waved a hand around. “Helped him along. I didn't expect to like the stuff. Have you ever heard him sing when he's had half a bottle? It's the most horrendous impression of Johnny Cash and Jimmy Barns I’ve ever heard and you can't make them worse than they are already!”

“The rites of passage in this family is terrible!” Gordon started to laugh. 

“Well when you finally hit nineteen you'll have your own I hope to be in on.” John chuckled.

"Nineteen?”

“Yup.” John said it with a popping sound when he pronounced the 'P'. “We live closer to Australia and New Zealand out here in the middle of the pacific ocean so legally your already an adult. The only upside to you studying in the states is that you get your driver's licence two years early.”

“You're a terrible influence, John.”

“I knew there was something about being the quiet one in the family that I liked.” John breathed out. “There had to be some sort of perk for being the second oldest. There's very few when your so close in age to Scott who's practically perfect at everything.”

“I don't know John, you seem to act pretty perfect yourself. You're not an easy person to live up to either.”

John looked at Gordon in sheer surprise. “I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry if I’ve ever made you think that. I mean let's be serious here, If I was, I wouldn't be doing everything I can to give you guys any support you need to make you guys look better than me, because you all do. Even dad thinks that. You can't tell me he doesn't because I know he's more proud of you guys than he's ever been. Just once I’d like to hear him say something nice about something I’ve done. No matter what I do I just can't seem to please that man.” John picked up a clean bandage and started to re-strap his left arm to cover the areas of scrapped skin. “Thank you, by the way, Gordon.”

“Don't mention it.” Gordon snorted a bit of air. “I haven’t had a real conversation with you for a while. I miss them occasionally. Scott seems to always think somethings wrong when I try to have one with him and Virgil thinks I’m up to no good.” There was a smile that he gave that reminded everyone of a shark, crossing his lips. “He's usually right about that too. He's incredibly easy to outwit.”

They continued with their patch up job in silence, as if everything that needed to be said had now been out in the open and hung out to dry. That was another thing Gordon liked about hanging out with John, quiet moments were never weird or awkward as it felt like you were still having a great conversation without words. Why his other two older brothers couldn’t be like that he'd never know.

There was a knocking on the bedroom door followed by the voice of Grandma Tracy.

“Boys, your father has just flown in and has brought a guest with him. Come down stairs when your ready and give him a good, honest welcome, alright?”

“Yes, Grandma!” Both Gordon and John said in unison. 

They could hear her walk a little further down the hall and repeat the same to Alan, with the exception of the line, “And I don't care if you're not talking to the rest of us, Your father expects to see all of you for dinner at the very least!”

“So much for making a situation less awkward.” Gordon rolled his eyes as he packed the kit away. John stood up and hunted for another shirt and a dry pair of trousers. “Want help fixing the bed? It's soaking wet from your jeans.”

“Nah, maybe later. I really need to clean this room. May as well do it in one swoop.” John found a long sleeved t-shirt this time and made sure you couldn't see any bandages underneath it, and then pulled over a short sleeved one to make it look longer in length to hide any that would become visible if he sat down as the jeans he found to change into were not as high as the last pair. “Come on, can't keep them waiting.”

Down stairs in the living room, Virgil was chatting away very avidly to a young man wearing bright blue rimmed glasses. The poor man looked pretty nervous, and would have been even more so if Virgil had greeted him with one of his usual hugs.

“So you're telling me that they are building another 'Hadron Collider' in Alaska?” Virgil said, sounding excited.

“W-well yes, they are, h-however they are only just getting the funding through n-now for the first stage.” The young man stuttered.

“Man I'd love to see that in action once it's built.” Virgil smiled like a child who had just discovered a box of uneaten chocolates.

“W-well it will take a few y-year to be built.” the young man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Who's your new friend, Virge?” Gordon was the first to interrupt. John didn't need to, he knew who the man was. Clearly Virgil did too since the man's name was pretty famous in his field of expertise.

“Sorry Gordo,” Virgil caught himself before making a fool of himself in front of his brothers. It was rare he had someone around who had the same interest in engineering as he did. “This guy here is Horatio Hackenbacker, world famous inventor, engineer and scientist.”

“J-just call me B-brains.” the man said shaking Gordon's hand. “Y-you must be John Tracy? Y-your shorter than I recall.”

“Uh no that would be me.” John smiled. “That's our younger brother Gordon, marine biologist and Olympic athlete.”

“Ah y-yes, Mr. Tracy said he had five sons.” Brains smiled.

“Yes, well we're not alike regardless.”

“No, because I don't have webbed toes.” John shook Brain's hand. “Nice to finally meet you in person.” he ignored a glare from Gordon as he knew he was going to pay for that comment later on.

“Wait a second, you know each other?” Virgil looked surprised.

“O-only because Mr. Tracy needed me to refer s-some coding that wasn't functioning properly.”

“Among other things.” John shrugged. “Sorry Virgil if I'd known who he was at the time I would have told you, but there was a few things sort of on my mind.”

“It's alright John, It's not the first time someone's had to refer code to you before. Debugging is a pain in the arse if you believe you can't find a fault in your own systems. I've sure as hell have had to once or twice.”

John just kept his poker faced smile going. If he wasn't allowed to say anything then neither was Brains. However, having him on the island meant that their dad was planning to tell them his plans for them all over dinner tonight. That made John visibly nervous.

“Where's Scott?”

All the boys looked up at Alan, who had his hands burrowed deep into his pockets.

“Kayo's father called so she asked if she could get a lift home. Scott won't be back until dinner.” Virgil answered.

“And where's dad?”

“H-he was going to see them off.” Brains stammered.

“Yes, and boy can Scott fly that plane.”

“Father?” Virgil said looking past Alan, the youngest Tracy also turning around to look at their old man. 

“Dad! Your finally here!” Alan sounded relieved, as if he finally had someone other than one of his brother's to speak to.

“Father.” Gordon also acknowledged Jeff's presence.

John counted to ten before turning around and letting out a sound that pretty much signalled that he was dreading being around his dad. The big man, the famous astronaut that helped establish a colony on the moon, the one who no matter what, John would always be in his shadow. It was weird to feel like that around his father and not his older brother Scott who he always tells everyone is perfect at everything he does. Maybe it's because he doesn’t have to try to be anything other than a brother. He just looked at Jeff and straightened, the tension floated in the air. The motor bike accident had done something to John, something stirred under the surface that had been brewing there for a while.

Jeff could sense it from the other side of the room, after years of practice his sons had become easy to read. You didn't learn to look after five boys without picking up a trick or two. Unfortunately, just like his wife Lucille, John happened to be the one that was the hardest to understand, to talk to, to deal with. Even now, Jeff knew that he was going to have to have a chat to him before the talk with the other boys he had planned. Jeff was not looking forward to it.

“Have you opened all your presents yet Alan?” Jeff asked, trying to remain jovial.

“Yes sir!” Alan chirped.

“You still haven’t opened John's.” Gordon piped up. After his chat with his older brother, he knew something was going on and was curious to know what it was. That, and he was curious as to how something so damn heavy could cost so much and why was it so important to replace it.

Jeff was about to say something till Alan said stoutly, “Why should I? It's no longer my birthday so it doesn't count right?”

The words stung and Gordon was the only person in the room to notice John flinch, admittedly he knew it was coming, ever since Alan was a baby John always looked out for him a little more than the others. If anyone could stab an invisible dagger into his older sibling's heart, it would always be Alan. Sure not many twelve year olds appreciate what's done for them and take a lot of things for granted, until now Alan had not been one of them.

“Really? Why's that?”

“He's a over a week late dad. Why should I open something from someone who can't keep a promise?”

“Hey Al, cut John a little slack. Sometimes things happen that you can't control.”

“Shut up Virgil, it's none of your business. If you're so desperate to see what it is then open it yourself.”

John walked up and grabbed Alan roughly on the shoulder, something he'd never done before, and spun the kid around. “Alan, you can be a little jerk to me all you want, but not to anyone else understand? It's me you are mad at not them. Give it a rest already. If I'm the problem, I’ll just go back to Cape Kennedy as soon as Scott comes back. Heck, I'll just fly myself out right now, it shouldn't be that damn hard.” the last part was delivered to the air in general so that their father heard.

“Now knock it off boys, we have a visitor so play nice.” Jeff stepped in between them, before giving a stern look at John. “A word son. In my office.”

Usually there would be a 'yes farther', or a 'yes sir' but there was no way John was going to let his father have this one. He just shook his head and walked off in the direction of the office with Jeff following behind, pausing at the door and apologising before closing it.

“Sorry about that Brains.” Virgil looked sheepish. “Things are a little messy around here at the moment.”

“You're not wrong there.” Gordon mumbled.

“Good riddance and don't come back. Hope your plane burns in mid flight liar.” Alan poked out his tongue like a spoilt brat.

Gordon grabbed his arm tightly making Alan yelp. Unlike John, Gordon had no mercy when it came to other people being nasty for no reason at all. Sure it was all fun and games till someone looses and eye, and usually it was a new game called 'find the eye' but not this time. “What's your problem Alan? John misses one stupid birthday ever and your being a total jerk. Ever think there might be a reason why he didn't come on the day? You should still be happy he came at all. He could have just as easily have said no, as he doesn't have to always be there but he is. You know sometimes we keep things from others so they don't get hurt. If John is hiding something, it's for a good reason and maybe in time he'll tell us, but right now it's none of our business. Your twelve years old now, it's time to grow up a bit and realise other people do things for your benefit even when they clearly shouldn't be.”

“Ow! Gordon your hurting me!” Alan squirmed trying to break from his older brother's grip.

“Good. Maybe you'll learn something from it.” Gordon gave Alan a Chinese burn before letting him go. Alan's arm was red raw and no amount of rubbing was going to make it go away.

“You didn't need to be so rough, Gord's.” Virgil warned.

“Sorry Virge, Brains, it's been a really weird day and I'm afraid it might get a lot more worse.” Gordon visibly sagged. “How about you show Brain's around the place? Give him the grand tour and take Alan with you.”

“Anything to be away from you.” Alan retorted. “Come on Brains, I'll show you the kitchen! We have a huge solar powered oven!” 

As Alan lead Brains out of the lounge, Virgil walked beside Gordon and kept his voice low. “You're not planning to eavesdrop on them are you?” he raised a curious eyebrow.

“Duh, what else do you think I’m going to do? Talking to John earlier got me rather worried about what dad's been building under the house this whole time. I know dad isn't a evil mastermind that pats a white cat while he plots world domination, but if it worries John as much as I think it does, we've got every right to be worried too.”

Virgil slapped him on the back. “Let me know how it goes, I want a word for word replay.” He then hurried off to join Alan and Brains. Gordon found his usual comfy hiding spot that gave him the perfect place to lean his ear right up against the wall without anyone walking past noticing what he was doing. Last thing he wanted was Scott to come home and find him sitting there and start a game of twenty questions, or rather, one question repeatedly till Gordon was driven crazy and caved in.

 

“You haven’t told anyone have you John?”

“No. why would I when I know you’re going to eventually anyway. You're still going ahead with it I presume?” John watched his father carefully walk around his desk and take a seat in his chair. John refused to sit down, not this time, not ever any more. The world really could kiss his arse at this point, however there was no real point in having a shouting match. For a start, Jeff would win. He always did. “If you are then you're going to keep your promise?”

Jeff looked at his second son for a few moments than was necessarily comfortable. John wasn't about to show any signs of weakness, however he already had done so during previous phone conversations and just now, asking if Jeff was going to keep his promise. He had already set himself up for his own downfall without knowing it.

“John, I've had a long think about it... and I've decided I no longer need your input in this venture whatsoever. I'm going to have Brains controlling everything from space as clearly you are emotionally unfit for the task. That also means I no longer have to train Alan to fly anything or control any machinery until he's eighteen like Gordon and mature enough to do things with his brothers. Since that is the case you're terms are moot. In other words,” Jeff took a deep breath, “You are to pack everything you own and you're to leave the Island tonight never to come back. Once this thing is in full swing I can't have you around to blow our cover. Don't forget to take Alan's present when you go. He won't be needing it since he won't be going anywhere until after he's done university like everyone else.”

John's expression didn't change. It was set like stone. After a while it softened, as if he couldn't fight any more. What was the point? His father had won once again. Typical, it was always stupid, useless John who got the sharp end of the stick. Forget the fact he was the one his brother's came running to when they were little and had night mares, forget the fact he was the reason Scott didn't start taking drugs when he had trouble in University or stopped Virgil from wasting his life away on alcohol or had pulled Gordon out onto the beach when he came off his surfboard and was caught in a rip tide... forget the fact he was the only damn person Alan would not cry with when he was a baby....the one that was always there, picking up the bits and pieces of the Tracy family when Jeff couldn't due to some job in another country or another.

“That's fine. As soon as it's sun rise tomorrow, I'll be out of your hair and gone for good. It will be better that way.” John spoke quietly. Jeff felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, trying so hard not to show it, however it was the fact John reminded him of Lucille so much more now that sent chills down his spine and she could make Jeff feel like hell had frozen over when she got angry, just by being calm and under control with the fire clearly burning in her green eyes. The colour only John inherited to match the gold reddish blonde that belonged to her too. He was defiantly her son, right down to the mannerisms and the dangerous sense of humour. 

“It's not like I ever borrowed any money off you in my whole life. I earned every penny and still do.” He placed his knuckles on the desk and leaned on them, his height making him look imposing, “It's funny, You've never once asked what I studied, where I work, what I do, you just assumed I didn't do anything special because I only look like mum and never took after her in anything else. I actually took after you more than you know. Take me out of your little organisation your trying to create? Go for it and good luck trying to find someone to teach Brains how to cope alone in space, as you won't find a single person in NASA to train them on any modern or advance untested systems. Know why? Because you've just thrown out the best bloody rocket pilot in experimental crafts from NASA out of your own family. You know something? Sure I might not have liked the idea of being from afar in a space station when you told me, but it would be the first time I'd ever get a good look at the stars from space since I’m never in a position to when I’m trying to launch satellites into orbit from a rocket without windows. Who'd say no to that? But as usual, I’m always going to be stuck in your damn shadow.”

John's knuckles had gone white. Jeff couldn't take his eye off John's to look at them as all he could see was burning flames.

“See, that's my problem. I've always thought I was in Scott's shadow, and heck even Virgil and Gordon's even though they are younger than me they've always been made out to be great amazing successes to be proud of. I just hope you don't screw Alan up the same way you've done to me. I bet if I was to die right now you wouldn't miss me.” he stood back up and looked away so his father couldn't see the tears that had been held back for so many years. “I'm going to pack, and I'll make sure I leave as soon as it's morning and you won't ever have to deal with me again.” John then turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him as he left the office.

Jeff still sat in his chair, unsure what to think. He always assumed he was a great father and a role model to all his boys. He never realised John felt that way. Clearly taking him out of the picture was best after all. The thought that this could do a lot of damage to the boy didn't cross his mind, the total opposite was true – he thought this might build some character in his son as John was, as far as he was concerned, wasn't much of a man as his brother's were shaping up to be. He loved his sons and this was something that had to be done.

John had never been so angry before. He slammed the door of his bedroom and swore as loud as he could as right now he didn't care who heard. It wasn't as if Grandma Tracy could punish him any worse than his father just had. How could looking out for his brothers welfare be wrong? Isn't that what he always did, put them first? Why did dad think that that was a huge weakness in a person?

There wasn't any point packing anything, there was too much stuff to fit on a biplane. Heck he didn't even have the chance to unpack since he arrived on the stupid island. There was maybe one or two things he could take, but the decision wasn't going to be an easy choice. Most of it was stuck on the wall over his bed, the opposite side had two massive posters of both the southern and northern hemisphere’s stars right next to a really old and battered telescope, a long forgotten present from mum the year she vanished. That would have to definitely come with him, he wouldn't have such love for the night sky if it had not been for her.

He started taking pictures down, some of them making his heart break in two. There were beautiful paintings by Virgil, silly cartoons from Gordon and some really good attempts to have the best of both worlds in pictures by Alan. Scott couldn't draw, but took some of the most amazing photos. Deciding which ones of those to leave with him was extremely hard. It was rather odd, not a single one of them had their father in them, despite how hard John wanted to impress the man. They were pictures of Alan as a baby, Gordon being a absolute horror, Virgil being sweet and some bad selfies where Scott had to take photos hugging his younger brother, a few of them the result of drunken parties.

Tears dripped on them. It wasn't as if he could stop himself. He put on his head phones, the ugliest chunky pair Virgil could find and also the most loved in the world, flopped back on his bed and said, “Computer, play John's tunes, track 32.” there was a click in the head phones as the wireless connection kicked in and music started to flow and wash over him. It didn't take long before sleep settled in too. Sometimes you just couldn't keep fighting things.

 

It was quiet around the dinner table with the exception of the kinking of cutlery on crockery. Scott didn't have much to say about his quick little fly out and Jeff pretty much had a lid on anything he had been up to. Gordon, didn't eat, he mostly pushed food around his plate.

“I wish John was feeling better,” Grandma Tracy said, just to try and get a conversation going. Meal times were never this quite in the Tracy house unless something was wrong. Even she was getting suspicious about her own son's secrets. “He's missing out on the take out.”

“Yeah it was a nice thought Grandma, I don't think anyone could have eaten your famous chicken wings tonight.” Virgil tried to lighten the mood. He succeeded getting a few smiles and a sharp warning stare from Grandma Tracy.

“Very funny Virgil.” Grandma Tracy tried to shrug it off. She knew she was an awful cook but the fact she still tried was a credit to her and the rest of them for being as equally stubborn trying to eat it.

“Well boys, I guess you've all been wondering what I've been working on under the house.” Jeff began his big announcement speech, “And also the added tweaks to the rest of the house, like wiring everything up to the main office, living room...” He realised he was starting to waffle, coughed and continued, “I've been working here with our new friend Brains on building some pretty impressive machines, however we will have to do the grand tour another time as things are quite a mess down there...My proposition is to you boys, is that I'd like you to join me in this venture I wish to undertake.” He paused trying to think of the right words.

“We have been building some equipment with some new and untested technologies that we hope will be used when regular emergency rescue services cannot either be used, can go or arrive at in time. They will be used to save lives when no one else can. I'm asking you boys if you would be interested in helping me get the whole thing off the ground so we can start protecting those who need it.”

Jeff could see his son's were all interested, as they visibly shuffled and sat forward in their seats.

“It will all be done in secret of course, the last thing we want is anyone to use this experimental technology for war or to cause harm to anyone. It will take time to train you to use the machines of course, however it shouldn't be too hard for you boys as they will all play to your strengths so you will always be as a team and work together to get the job done.”

Only Gordon didn't seem fully sold by this idea. His second youngest son seemed to Jeff to have a lot of things on his mind, as typically he'd be the one almost leaping out of his chair at an opportunity like this. The lack of reaction was mildly upsetting. Hopefully the more he elaborates on his idea the boy might come around.

“Would you mind, Brains?”

“N-no worries, Mr. Tracy. A-although I’m concerned about these last two c-changes you gave me b-before dinner. I – I hope you've got replacements in mind w-whom you can trust.”

“Not to worry Brains. All in good time, please continue.”

“O-Ok then. F-first of all S-Scott, We where thinking that you'd be a g-great pilot for out rocket jet craft that travels faster than the s-speed of sound and c-carries all the light equipment of the operation team like a m-mobile control station, rescue harnesses and can also be re -remotely controlled if you have to pre-preform a mid-air rescue. I-I've been told your leadership an' calmness in any given s-situation will be very important in keeping the s-situation under control and secure for our other c-crafts if they are also required.”

Gordon watched as Scott seemed to nod along, entertaining the idea. The air force had been a little devoid of major challenges for him and he was itching to prove himself as a competent pilot outside of it. Of course, dad didn't really know that. Scott had never told father anything of the sort as the last thing he'd want him to know was that he found being in the military a bit on the boring side. So where did 'Brains' get his information on him from? Gordon could see his father feeling quite happy that Scott seemed interested and had his ego stroked but also noticed odd nervous glances in his direction that started to make him even more suspicious. Maybe John was right to be worried about them, something wasn't right. It didn't help that he wasn't present at this announcement either.

“F-for our heavy secondary equipment such as re-rescue cages, grappling claws, magnetic cables and transport for our other s-smaller specialised crafts which w-would be interchanged as the s-situation requires. I-it's a really big craft that can also be c-co-piloted and transport large groups of passengers in a big emergency an' is also the m-main way to transport our u-undersea craft around.” Brains managed to stutter his way through. Doing a lot of talking clearly wasn't the inventor's strong point. “I-I have good recommendations that y-you, Virgil would be suited to control the biggest and m-most versatile of the machines and that n-not only you get to pilot it you w-will also be able to c-control most of the speciality vehicles the s-same way. A-actually you all will in case Virgil n-needs to stay in control of the l-larger craft. Y-your skills in advanced technology would be perfectly s-suited for it.”

Before Brains could begin to talk again, Gordon jumped in. “Let me guess, the water craft that gets totted around inside the bigger craft was designed for me in mind? Don't worry I can see where this is going, Scott's got an ego the size of a horse so it's got to be stroked in order to get him to consider anything, and Virgil's modest so you don't have to tell him how much his various skills are going to be needed as he'd already know and you're about to flatter me with telling me that I have a area of expertise that no one else has in regards to anything oceanic?”

Brains looked at Jeff, as if he knew something wasn't going according to plan. Jeff frowned and seemed to hold a glare, daring Gordon to continue with this nonsense.

“Just a few questions before you continue, Brains... though don't feel too obligated to answer them,” Gordon's voice was low and full of suspicion, “ Who exactly gave you your recommendations?”

Jeff was cut off by Brains before he could answer for the scientist. 

“W-why John of course. I-I asked him to create some t-training simulation programs for each individual machine's c-controls and systems. H-he was thinking of you boys w-while he worked on all the pr-programing, s-saying 'if my brother's couldn't fly these things, t-than no one can.'”

“Hey do I get one to help out with dad?” Alan couldn't contain himself any more. If his brothers where all going to be doing something awesome, he was not going to be left out of it.

“In the future Alan, yes you will. Right now your too young, so we are going to have to train another pilot outside of the family to fly a rocket ship for space rescues.” Jeff sighed as he watched Alan's shoulders slump in disappointment. “I'm sorry Alan, but so far your brothers all have experience in machines similar to the ones we are almost finished building and by the time you are old enough you will most likely only be used as a back up pilot until you gain enough of that same experience.”

“So I just sit around and watch everyone else go around the world and do all this amazingly cool stuff?” Alan snapped childishly. “I do that now already! I'm sick of being left out of everything all the time!” He pushed himself away from the table and stormed off towards the lounge room.

“Outside the family?” Scott queried. “But why when John can fly a rocket? He's a fully trained astronaut so wouldn't he be asked first?”

“I overheard him tell John he was a liability.” Gordon said darkly, not taking his eyes off their father. “I didn't hear much because John talks really quiet when he's angry, and it was clear when he left your office that he was furious.” Gordon left out mentioning that he also looked really hurt as he stormed out of there after his little chat with their dad, last thing John probably wanted was Scott banging on his bedroom door to be demanded into telling Scott the entire story.

“I can't even have a private conversation around here without someone eavesdropping on it can I?” Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Not when there's so many secrets in the house, no.” Gordon tried to keep a straight face. It was hard, as sneaking around and eavesdropping was something he was notoriously good at. There were times that was the only way he ever found out about anything going on with his brothers and for him the act held no shame whatsoever. 

Jeff clicked his jaw before leaning forward in his chair. Long ago he lost his power to intimidate his sons into behaving the way he thought they should. He blamed himself for being too soft on them, but it was only natural when they were all in a way as stubborn, pig headed and ambitious as he and their mother was. The only blessing was that his sons wanted to make a name for themselves in the world without him or rely on the family fortune to get them through life like most billionaire families. They were not selfish spoiled brats who felt above other people, but rather wanted to do things to improve humanity. That's why he thought they'd be all in for this idea of saving people's lives.

“John is an emotional liability, and in any case if he wasn't, he would be in a more suitable role, removed from the field operations and in internal communications. We need someone emotionally detached up in space to oversee all signals and communications between our craft and if something does go horribly wrong, can still function in a crisis. Your brother is not that person and never can be.”

Jeff placed his hands on the table. “What I’m putting forward to you boys is to be a part of something worth while, saving innocent lives when no one else can. It will be highly dangerous and I don't doubt there may be things going wrong all the time, all over the place. Having a person in the communications relay who cannot understand that is a dangerous thing indeed.”

Gordon thumped his hand on the table and made everything bounce a few inches in the air around him. “No that's where you're wrong father. I spoke to John earlier and until now didn't quite understand why he was worried. You're wrong because someone who cannot be emotionally invested in this venture doesn't exist and if they did, the lack of compassion would be disastrous. You need someone who would be able to assess the safety of each of us in any given situation and the emotional attachment could be the difference between sending one of us out into a death trap that no one would return alive from or having the correct back up to get us all back out in one piece.”

He stood up and shook his head. “If knowing that your in a position where you can potentially be useless and feel you cannot do anything to help unless you can send others to ground zero is considered a weakness, and that training Alan is a waste of time due to his age then I don't want a part of this, as it has me outed from it both ways, as I'd also be in a position of uselessness under the ocean deeps at times and also considered too young to be down there in the first place making me a double liability.” He snorted. “Find yourself another stooge dad.” he grunted before heading out for the lounge room as well.

“Dad, I think we need to have a bit of a talk about this, otherwise you're not going to have any of us on board and it's going to fall flat on it's face before it even gets off the ground.” Virgil glanced at Scott and got a nod of approval. With Scott in his corner the two of them could be pretty tough negotiators.

 

Gordon found Alan trying to tear open the large present he refused to open earlier. Just the fact he could rip paper into little shreds seemed to ease the frustration he felt for being left out of something important again.

“Changed your mind huh?” Gordon leaned over the back of the sofa. “You know he'd never keep any secrets from us if he knew we were going to be hurt by them.”

Alan sighed heavily and tilted his head to one side. “I know, still doesn't mean I can't still be upset though.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you missed the part where dad also said that John wasn't good enough to be a part his little rescue outfit, and by saying as such, puts me in the exact position as you guys, redundant.”

Alan wasn't sure what 'redundant' meant, but by the rest of Gordon's sentence, it didn't sound like a nice word. Gordon continued on. “You know John's been forced to leave the island right? Not just because you want him to go, but because dad thinks it's better all around that he's not around here any more?”

“That's a bit much for me being mad at him.” Alan frowned. Usually when Alan threw a fit like that at John his older brother just gave him space until he calmed down and was willing to talk about why he was so upset. He had never done it to John in front of their father though and to him sending him away permanently was a bit extreme.

“I don't think it has anything to do with that... However,” Gordon reached over and tapped the present. “It might have something to do with you. Something that I think has gone unsaid.”

“You talk nonsense Gordon. I know your smart and all but don't try to act like John and Virgil on me... it's rather creepy.”

“Look Alan, I'm sure whatever it is, it's in that present. I over heard dad when he spoke to John in his office and he seemed pretty clear that there is something in there he didn't want you to have found before his announcement at dinner.” whatever it is, Gordon mused, it's going to make everything make sense. He could almost taste success in this whole ordeal. “Oh and be careful with it. Scott said it was expensive and he didn't sound too impressed he had to get another one.”

“Another one? You mean this had to be replaced?” Alan gave Gordon a confused look that could have made Virgil and his struggle to make sense of human speech while drunk a run for his money.

“Story for another time.”

“Pfft, as if. It's not like I can't hear you and your loud mouth when your in the bedroom next door to mine. Sure I couldn't hear John's half but I gathered something happened by the pool earlier today.”

“Uh, yeah... and something else.” Gordon opened and shut his mouth. He forgot Alan was a little sneak like himself when he wanted to be. Weirdly enough, both of them picked up that habit off John who used to eaves drop on their father and Scott's conversations, usually when it was Scott being in trouble, which gave his brother no end of amusement and leverage when Scott tried to get him into trouble for something else. “But that had nothing to do with your present. That was.. a prank malfunction.”

“I'm sure it was.” Alan rolled his eyes. He tore the rest of the wrapping and his eyes opened wide. “WHOLY SMOKES! IT'S FREAKING HUGE!”

“Sheesh no wonder it cost over four grand.”

“It's cost what?”

Gordon coughed. “Nothing, I don't exactly know how much they paid.”

“You're a terrible liar.” Gordon poked out his tongue at his little brother and Alan ignored it. “I still can't believe it! I've always wanted one, I guess John got sick of me asking to borrow the one in his room.”

“I think it'd be far more powerful too, John would have had someone at NASA build it after all. It's even coated flame red. You are really damn spoiled.” Gordon couldn't hide the impressed smile on his face if he tried. No wonder it was so heavy, it was a giant telescope! “Hey, what's that?” Gordon pointed to a coloured envelope that seemed to be stuck to the telescope's box.

“Must be a card.” Alan peeled it off and opened it. It wasn't a birthday card. It was a letter, with a pamphlet inside.

“Or maybe some tickets to some huge astro-theater, I mean you love the stars as much as he does. NASA should have a huge place to study them in right?”

“Dear Alan, I was trying to think of someway to give you something that would not only be unique, but something that no one else would have thought of. And if Scott tries to give you flying lessons after he reads this, tell him I still got in first, happy birthday junior astronaut, love John.” Alan looked at the pamphlet and screamed excitedly, giving Gordon a fright, falling onto the chair face first.

“What is it Alan!?” Gordon picked himself up off the floor where he inevitably landed head first after rolling off the couch trying to prevent landing on his shoulders.

“”No way.... I-I can't … NO WAY! TOUGH SNOT DAD I'M GOING TO BE AN ASTRONAUT INSTEAD!” Alan shouted gleefully, leaping off the chair and dancing around.

“What are you on about?”

“THIS!” Alan waved the pamphlet in his older brother's face. “Grandma told me that after dad retired from being an astronaut, NASA set up a junior program to train kids between the ages of ten and fifteen to go into space and live on a space camp they had set up on the moon for three months! Only kids who are super intelligent ever get invites to this place and even then only so very few who are selected to go up in a rocket to the moon base!”

“Then how in the earth did John manage to get you an invite into that?”

“Easy!” Alan opened the paper out and pointed to the part where there were pictures of the astronauts that do all the training for the program and grinned like an idiot. “John's one of the instructors!”

“John told me you've never asked him once what he did for a living.”

“Course I haven’t I don't need to, same as I never have to ask you.” Alan cocked his head to one side. “The two of you are pretty famous, even when people haven’t made the connection to dad yet! Sure, Scott and Virgil do awesome things too, but they are not as well known as you guys are. One of my science teachers thinks your the bee's knees and another one keeps asking me if John's single.” Alan smirked. “Don't ever mention that to him though, don't want him to get any ideas, Miss Flak is drop dead pretty, though!” He stood back up again, bouncing on his heels. “I hope John's going to forgive me for earlier, I have to thank him right now!” Alan then made a dash for the stairs that lead upstairs to the bedrooms. Gordon thought about following suit and thought better of it, it wouldn't hurt to give Alan a few minutes to settle their brother's ruffled feathers if he hadn't tried to do so himself already. 

Really, a select few huh? Gordon looked at the pamphlet. There was a high chance only one or two got selected a year and if they where lucky maybe one got to leave orbit for a short while before panicking and wanting to come back down to the ground. His dad used to call it 'terra firma syndrome' or something, as even trained and experienced astronauts got it too after months of being in space without their loved ones. Gordon suspected he had suffered something similar in a submarine while he trained in it before, the feeling of panic inside a tin can miles away for any attempt at rescue and salvation could give anyone the willies, especially if you knew that you were going to die. He considered eavesdropping on whatever was left of the dinner table conversation and decided against it. If Virgil was involved there was a high chance the bargaining process was going to be a long and complicated one that was not worth sitting through until Scott was able to turn it into easy to understand summaries. He yawned. Ok Alan, you've had long enough, I'm going to join you guys.

Alan gently pushed John's bedroom door open as it wasn't properly closed and hit the light switch on so he didn't trip over anything in the shambles John's room was usually in, his older brother had a system of 'I know exactly where I put it and can find it if you don't touch anything' attitude to bedroom organisation which seemed to everyone else non-existent and made his room look like a paper bomb had exploded. John looked asleep, big ugly headphones hiding most of his features. 

Alan would soon fix that. 

He jumped onto his older brother's bed and dug his knees into his brother as he usually did to annoy him and get him out of bed. John was usually a light sleeper and would grab Alan and wrestle him till both had fallen on the floor and Alan running off challenging him to a race to the kitchen. The lack of reaction took Alan by surprise. He grabbed his brother's headphones and put them around his neck and tried to wake him up the good old fashioned way of being simply annoying. That's when he noticed John's face was slightly tinged blue at the lips and there was a bit of blood on the sheet where his brother's head had lay.

Gordon was just walking up the stairs when Alan ran straight out of John's room, spotted him and shouted, “John's not breathing! You've got to help!”

Gordon grabbed Alan by the arm and pushed him up the stairs, trying to get him to hurry up. Alan let his older brother into the room first and hung back nervously, hoping that John wasn't dead.

“He's going to be ok, right Gordon?”

Gordon was trying to concentrate on his brother's pulse, and eventually said, “Alan I need you to come here and do something for me.”

Alan obeyed, but very reluctantly. He was terrified that he told his brother to 'go away' and right now could loose his sibling all together.  
“Alright he is breathing, but it's very shallow and barely noticeable.” He gave his younger brother John's bandaged left wrist and positioned two fingers so Alan could feel a slow but faint pulse. “Alan, Can you feel that?”

Alan nodded.

“You need to tell me if it changes ok?” Gordon was certain his little brother would do as he was told. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to keep track of a pulse, the last time was for himself as it was used as a distraction. It was times like this he really admired his older sibling, never thinking he would have to return the favour. “Right, ok... I will be right back, don't let go ok?”

Gordon darted out and slid into the bedroom across the hall way that was his own, Rummaged through the bottom of his wardrobe until he found a full scuba diving tank and a partial face mask, playing with the valve to make sure the air tube wasn't blocked. He hadn't used his equipment since he left for university so there was a chance it needed to be replaced, but he was desperate. CPR wasn't a strong point for him, only just passing his first aid training for his initial undersea trip next year and the last thing he wanted to do was do it badly and kill his brother in the process, especially if the injuries he helped treat earlier might also be internal. He wouldn't have been able to check if there was, John wouldn't have let their oldest brother look him over let alone anyone else, he had been very lucky to be in a position where John needed assistance earlier that day.

Alan had a look of sheer hope when Gordon returned, ungracefully dropping the air tank on the floor, Gordon careful not to look at him too long so Alan didn't get the impression he was completely winging it and he knew what he was doing. 

“Still feel it?”

Alan nodded. It was the only thing keeping him distracted from crying. It wasn't easy, Gordon knew all too well how much their brother meant to him. John's shadow - Gordon used to tease him when he was little because even though he did play with all of them he was always following his older brother around. It wasn't surprising, as when their mother went missing John did step into that gap that she would have normally filled when Alan was a baby. Gordon knew he'd never understand why that was, but it was a fact you couldn't ignore when it came to things involving the family on a personal level. 

Gordon had a lot of respect though, even if it wasn't the same amount he had for Scott, or the level of appreciation for a sophisticated conversation he got with Virgil, he couldn't deny John was the one you went to for other normal brotherly things that while pretty boring, were always pretty important.

“Ok Alan, if this works I'm going to get you to go and grab either father or Scott as they are going to be able to figure out how we get him to a hospital. There is no way he can get into a jet or a bi-plane and I doubt getting a helicopter from Wellington in New Zealand to fly all the way out here is going to be the only option we have. Even if that's the case we are going to need more than hope that he will survive the flight.” Gordon tested the valves on the air tank again before placing the mask on his brother and slowly letting air into it. 

“IDIOT!” he shouted, giving Alan a scare, the kid almost falling backwards off the bed. “You should have been more careful!”

Alan looked at Gordon, confusion buried under his expression of panic and worry.

“Sorry.. Look Alan, John shouldn't have come home. He was in an accident and was in hospital on your birthday. He only came home not because of dad's announcement, but because he was worried he already disappointed you for not being there on your birthday. I don't think he'd have cared much about anything else besides.” Gordon sighed reluctantly. “Ok he might have been fine if Virgil didn't crush him with his bear hug and I didn't dunk him into the pool as a joke.” He quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to show he had a soft spot for his brother too. It didn't look right if he was supposed to be the stronger one here. “I'm sorry Alan.”

“You don't need to be sorry. Just don't let him die.”

“I don't know if I can do that Alan, I can't work magic. This is only going to work for a little while, I don't really know what else I can do.”

“Then go get dad... or Scott.. just someone. You might have just given them some time.” Alan let go of John's wrist and gave Gordon a hug. Sometimes you just had to let your younger sibling tell you what to do to help put things into perspective.

“Alright, you stay here while I go get them.”

 

John groaned. He wasn't meant to fall asleep but he had been so sore and tired it was eventually inevitable. Looking up at the lights on the ceiling he frowned. Didn't I doze off in my bedroom? That isn't my bedroom light.... he blinked bleary trying to adjust to the brightness. He tried to sit up, but something was really heavy on his right am. Glancing, all he could see was a mess of ash blonde hair. Alan was hugging his arm tightly as if it was for dear life, sleeping peacefully. He could also hear snoring so that meant Gordon was in the room somewhere. He had lost count of the amount of times he had either one of them hiding out in his bedroom when they were little to have him protect them from monsters. Something must have happened while he was asleep.

“Oh good, you're alright.”

John turned his head to look at his brother Virgil who was sitting by his left arm on the bed. Despite there being a two year age difference, a lot of people mistook Virgil for the second oldest son because there was times he had maturity beyond his years. That didn't mean he didn't make the odd stupid decision from time to time, but did make far less of them. Stupidity, John considered was a family trait they all shared, something he defiantly must have done this time as it was very rare Virgil had heir's and graces to act like he knew more than John did.

He tried to speak, but he felt like his mouth was full of cinnamon, very dry and difficult to swallow. What came out was a croak that barely made any sense.

“What was that? It's sounded like murrmmer marmmumble.” Virgil joked. Clearly having his older brother incapacitated was highly amusing.

“ 'ery funny.” John managed a bit clearer the second time. “Where are we?”

“Home, But you dear brother are getting first hand experience in the medical facility dad had built under the house.”

Events slowly seemed to pool together in one huge gelatinous blob. “Medical fas...”

“Yes sir ree – bob!” Virgil cut off his brother's question. “Apparently some suggestion you had made to Brains about the possible dangers dad's new enterprise was going to put us all in promoted him to build one. All machine operated too.” Virgil sniffed. “I wish I was asked, I'd have love to be here to build it.” he looked around the room. “Damn good idea if you asked me, one of your better ones.”

“Hang on... did I just completely miss something here?” John finally managed to get a hold of his tongue to produce a coherent sentence.

“You've been out cold for several days.”

“I've been what?”

“Calm down, John. We had to bring you down here because Alan and Gordon had found you in a bad way. You did give dad a scare when you did stop breathing before we did anything down here though.” Virgil seemed to divulge information that he might not have been supposed to as his expression was thoughtful and then changed to 'ah to hell with it' as not telling his brother the full story was never a good idea.

“There was still a tiny piece of shrapnel from the motor bike accident that they didn't find at the hospital. When I hugged you when you arrived I must have pushed it further into your chest. Actually not quite your chest, more into your airway tract. The fright you got when Gordon pulled you into the pool also made your muscles contract around it so it cut into it and made you bleed. You're lucky to still be alive.”

“So that's why I feel like I’ve eaten dry sand.”

“You sound like you've swallowed gravel, but you get the idea that it was pretty bad.” Virgil found this amusing. “Scott had to come clean about your accident. Dad went completely spare. Mind you it didn't help that we all turned on him and his proposed ideas for giving back to the world.”

“Oh gawd no.” John shut his eyes tight. “Tell me you all didn't verbally commit assisted sibling suicide? I could have done that all on my own!”

“If by assisted suicide, you mean we all said no to father's proposed plan because we didn't agree with some of his decisions he had made, mostly the fact that you were going to be completely taken out of the whole organisation altogether despite all the work you did for Brains trying to smooth all the bugs out, then yes, I think we did.”

John flat out refused to look at his younger brother and remained keeping his eyes shut. “Why?”

“Because despite everything we need you John. Every single one of us. Gordon worked out that you must have tried to get dad to agree on getting Alan some training in as well to fly one of the machines himself.”

“Oh? I thought dad wouldn't bring that up?”

“He didn't. Gordon realised when Alan found the pamphlet for the space camp in his present. It makes sense really, you can't leave Alan out of something this big and expect him to sit out while we all go off and do something dangerous.” Virgil smiled. “The fact he seems to think your going to train him to be an astronaut really made him happy too.”

“Someone had to. Alan's a smart kid, he needs to be given the chance to prove it.”

“I agree, though it took some convincing to get Scott to warm to the idea. Did you know it was Gordon who gave dad the ultimatum and not us?”

John tried to look in the direction of the snoring he heard earlier. Gordon must be asleep on the floor somewhere since he is out of eye sight. Absently, he ruffled Alan's hair. 

Virgil continued. “He said, and I quote: 'If your an emotional liability and Alan's too young then he's a double liability and can't be included in this venture either.' or something along those lines.” Virgil seemed to muse over it. “And he's right. It would go for me too the emotional part. I don't think I could handle it if things went south faster than I could prevent them. Sometimes you need someone on the end of the line who can talk you through it and make you see sense... and keep Scott's temper under control.”

“No one can stop Scott going completely rouge on us. Even I can't do that.”

“Hey don't ruin my argument here.” Virgil poked out his tongue. “Sure we understand that being stuck in a space station only being on the communications end can be boring and emotionally gut wrenching when the stick hits the fan, but you need someone who can empathise and talk you through it so you can solider on and see it though to the end. Sounds like a horrible job, but one that's important if this thing dad wants to do is to work.”

“I didn't think about it like that. I was just more concerned about not being able to take a shower for months at a time.”

“I call pig's bum.”

“Of course. Was trying to make you feel better about the potential of having a brother in exile if dad ever sees sense.”

“After this I think he just might. Your just as important as any one of us.”

“I suppose you have to tell him I’m awake now right?”

“Yeah, but I don't feel like it. Let him worry a little while longer.”

“I can live with that.” John smiled. That was the last thing he wanted to do was talk to his father. But if all things worked out, dad will get his rescue organisation and his team running around saving the world when everything was good to go in two years time. 

The Tracy's all working together to save those in need? I'd like to be a part of that.


End file.
